Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning solution, a set of an ink and a cleaning solution, a cleaning solution stored container, an inkjet printing apparatus, and an inkjet printing method.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, dye inks have been the mainstream among inkjet inks owing to, for example, a good chromogenicity and a high reliability. Recently, however, it has become more common to use pigment inks, because the dye inks are poor in water resistance and light resistance.
The pigment inks have come to be used also in commercial printing using, for example, high-speed continuous feed printers. It has become standard that the pigment inks contain resins in order to secure a high-speed drying property (high-speed fixability) and fixability on lowly ink-absorbable print media, which the pigment inks need to have in order to be used in the high-speed continuous feed printers. However, when the pigment inks contain resins, for example, the inks may adhere, cohere, and dry in printing heads in high-speed printing. This may degrade discharging stability of the inks and needs the adhered inks in the printing heads to be cleaned away in order to secure discharging stability of the inks.
However, because the inks containing the resins firmly adhere in the printing heads, there is a problem that existing cleaning solutions are insufficient in cleaning power.
Hence, there is proposed a cleaning solution containing polyoxyalkylenemonoalkyl ether, glycerin, and water (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 5618250).
There is also proposed an ink set including a printing ink containing a resin and a substitute ink containing an active agent and a solvent (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-162819).
There is also proposed a cleaning composition in which a solvent system has a prescribed Hansen solubility parameter (see, e.g., Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2013-518138).